Sock Opera
by Merlinfan26
Summary: What if Bill takes control of Dipper's body with Dipper still inside it? While he tries and finds the journal Bill attempts to kill Mabel with Dipper's own hands. Will Dipper be strong enough to stop him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction, but I'm obsessed with this cartoon now. And I love Bill the Cipher as the villian so much, that i couldn't resist! I hope the characters are in character, especially Grunkle Stan, and Mabel**

**Prologue**

"All I want is a puppet!" Bill said in his all too innocent voice. Dipper frowned. He knew that Bill had something up his sleeve...but what harm could he do with a puppet? Frustration regarding Mabel's lack of support, and interest, won out and he yelled angrily as he shook Bill's hand.

"Atta boy, Pine Tree! I knew you had it in ya! Now lets see, what puppet should I pick? Eenie, meanie, miney..." He pointed right at Dipper. Dipper looked around nerviously.

"What? What's behind me? What are you looking at?" Sweat trickled down his face.

"I pick...YOU!" Bill flashed a grin and Dipper felt a sudden wave of panic. He didn't know what the Cipher demon meant, but he had a VERY uneasy feeling about all of this. And his stomach let him know that.

Suddenly a blue glow appeared around Bill's triangle form as he swooped towards Dipper. Dipper ducked, but it was too late. Bill entered his body.

"What the!"

This was the weirdest thing ever. He knew he was still inside his body, but he could know longer _control _it. Only Bill could. He was the backsteat driver of Dipper Pines.

"Haha! A human body! This is great!" He felt himself wobble everywhere.

"Hey! Get out! This body is MINE!" He shouted into the darkness that laid in front of him. It was like as if he was trapped in a cage...

"Sorry kid, no can do! Hey, let's destroy that laptop of yours!"

"NO! Please, don't!" More desperation.

"Sorry Pine Tree. You were getting too darn close to the answers!" Dipper felt his body jump up and down the precious laptop. He cringed as he felt it break underneath.

"Hey! I wonder how your body does going down these stairs!"

"OUCH!" Dipper felt intense pain, and a possible bone breaking, as the demon threw Dipper's own body down the stairs.

"Will...you quit that?!"

"Not until you tell me where the journal is! Hey, human soda!"

Dipper yelped at the burning sensation in his eyes. And then in his hand when the demon kept banging his arm into a dwarer.

"Never!" Determination engulfed him. "I'll never tell!"

"Hey, Dipper! I need your help!" Mable rushed inside.

"Never say never kid," Bill hissed suddenly, still wearing the Bipper grin.

Dipper felt great fear for his twin.

"Mabel! Leave! He's not me! I'm not me! I mean leave!" But no words came out of his mouth. He screamed for her to run as Bill talked to her as if nothing was happening.

"Say, Mabel, do you konw where my journal is?"

Mabel opened her mouth, and then frowned.

"You look different...hey Dip, are you feeling all right? Your eyes look awful, and what happened to your arm?"

"Oh nothing Just me being a stupid kid! So...you can help me out with that journal, right Mabel? With what I've done for you, after all..."

Mabel frowned again, and eyed her brother more closely. Something felt off...

"My brother would NEVER forget where he put his journal. He's obsessed with that thing! And he might be clumsy, but no way could he hurt his arm like that by accident! What are you? Why are you in my brother's body?!"

Dipper felt relief, filled with instant fear for Mabel's safety. As twins they knew each other through, and through; and his heart warmed against any annoyance he had had earlier with her. He HAD to protect her, no matter what.

"Mabel, PLEASE!" He shouted with all of his strength. This time Mabel heard him, and gasped.

"Dipper?"

"It's Bill! He's inisde of me! He wants the journals, and he'll hurt ANYONE to get them! Get out, now!"

Mabel took a step backwards, and then paused.

"But what about..."

"I'll be fine! Get out, now!"

"No! I need to get you out!" She punched her brother suddenly. "Get out of my brother, you stupid jerk!"

"Ouch!" Bill regained control quickly, and shook Dipper's head violently. So violently that he hit Dipper's head against a wall. "That one was a real stinger."

"YOU!" Mabel's fists curled. Dipper had never seen her so angry before.

"Did you miss me?" Bill took a bow with Dipper's body. "I bet you like your brother more like this, amIright?"

"Are you CRAZY?! Get out of him, you demon freak!" Mabel jumped Dipper, and Dipper groaned;terrified for what BIll would do to her. He struggled against Bill's grip as long as he could, letting Mabel attack him. And then Mabel grabbed his throat.

"Nuh huh, uh! You wouldn't want to kill, or maim, little ole Dipper now would you?" Bill warned her, blue flashing in Dipper's normally gentle-and welcoming-eyes.

She stopped, for a spilt second, fear filling her own eyes, and her own mind, as she wondered how she could save her brother. Never before had she felt more helpless.

It was in that second that Dipper rolled over and attacked as he fought for control, but Bill was using everything he got-leaving Dipper completly weak.

It was then that BIll wrapped Dipper's hand around Mabel's own neck...

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a long break between updates! Life's been fairly crazy lately. I will try and update more frequently!**

"No!" Dipper shouted inside of his mind. "I won't let you hurt Mabel!"

"Too bad, kid," hissed Bill-also inside of his mind. "There's nothing you can do about it!"

"Please," Dipper suddenly begged as he felt his hands tighten against his sister's throat. He heard Mabel struggle to breathe; and gasp for air. "I'll do anything!"

Silence. Then he felt the grip losen for a tiny, fragile, second before it tightened again.

"Really?" Bill sounded actually interested in this bargain. Dipper had to keep that interest.

"Yes, yes, anything!"

"Even...you?"

Dipper stiffened.

"What do you mean? You already have my body!"

"Yes, but I want something much more precious. I want your soul. All demons want souls. It's how we survive!"

Dipper's heart flopped. Could he realy trade his own soul to save his sister's life? He glanced down at Mabel's terrified face.

"IF you don't, you'll regret it!" Bill's sing songy voice returned. He used Dipper's fingernails to cut into Mabel's skin.

Mabel screamed.

It was that scream that did it for Dipper. Dipper felt like he was being cut, and choked, himself. He remembered his promise to his parents. To watch out for his sister, and to protect her. No matter what. After all, his father had told him, that was his job as a brother.

"All right! All right! You can have my soul, you freak!" He was unaware that he had said this out loud until he saw a new type of fear inside Mabel's eyes. More horror, than anything.

"Dipper, are you crazy?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"He's watching out for his twin sister!" Bill -the cipher- all but sneered. "Keeping his promise to mommy and daddy. Isn't that so sweet?"

"Dipper, please!" Mabel begged, tears in her eyes. "You don't know what you're doing. Don't do this!"

When Dipper spoke, it was himself-and not Bill-for the moment.

"I'm sorry, Mabel, but I can't let him hurt you. Not if I can stop it!"

"Enough!" Now it was Bill speaking. "This sentimental stuff is really starting to bore me. Let's get out of here, Dipper! You and I have some unfinished buisness to intend to. Oh, I just can't wait to get my hands on your soul. Figurativly speaking, of course." With that he released his grip on Mabel's throat.

Then with a snap of Dipper's fingers, Dipper vanished.

"DIPPER! NO!" Mabel screamed, and collapsed as she sobbed. Grunkle Stan had returned from the store by that time.

"Hey Mabel, look what I..." he stopped in his tracks, and stared at the mostly horrifying sght he had ever seen. Mabel, crying. And not just any crying, but really crying. "What's wrong, kid?" Anger filled him. "Did one of these townfollk say anything to you? If so, i'll-"

"NO, Grunkle Stan, it's Dipper..." Mabel said in a gasping sob. "It's Dipper, he's gone, and it's all my fault! It's all my fault."

With that she flung herself into his arms. And Grunkle Stan did something he hadn't done in years.

He hugged back.

**This is pretty short, but next chapter will be longer! i promise! I hope it's still okay! **


End file.
